


Humiliation

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit Sanders, Double Drabble, Gen, Non-Consensual Bondage, Torture, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 25: Humiliation. It's Virgil's fault, and he knows it.





	Humiliation

Tied down to the floor with chains, there wasn't anything that he could do to stop the others surrounding him. Virgil received a kick to the chin and he spat away the blood that came with his bitten tongue. "Look at that, big bad Anxiety isn't quite so scary anymore, is he?" Remus taunted, taking a morningstar to Virgil's stomach.

Virgil felt the air leave his lungs in a rush and he gasped for air.

"Enough," another voice said, and Deceit walked into the light, grabbing Virgil's chin. "Ready to talk yet?" he asked.

"Never," Virgil spat.

Deceit snarled. "By the time we're done with you, you'll _wish_ we had killed you."

Remus grinned. "I'll make you cry so many times your eyeshadow will be wiped clean."

A hand wrapped around Virgil's mouth from behind, and he made a muffled noise of shock. "We're going to _kill_ them all, and we'll make sure they know it's _your_ fault."

"After all," Deceit finished, "You _are_ the one who let us bridge the gap between our different halves of the Mind Palace."

Shame ripped through Virgil like a hot iron poker. He hadn't meant to do that, honest. But, would they understand?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
